Der Riese/Trivia
Trivia *Unlockable intel in Call of Duty: Black Ops states that a cousin of Lev Kravchenko took part in a massacre at Der Riese. Intel also states that the massacre resulted in a standoff with American troops. *When heading into the building with Teleporter C, there is a billboard on the wall to the right. There are several pictures, one of which shows Call of the Dead. The lighthouse and part of the ship can be seen. *In the Central Intelligence Agency Data system, if one puts CAT DERRIESE1.PIC a concept art of Der Riese will be shown (seen from the Animal Test Laboratory). It looks a lot bloodier and scarier than in-game. *In the Rezurrection Map Pack poster, Der Riese is spelled incorrectly. It is spelled as "Der Reise" on the poster, which is translated as "The Travel". *When playing on this level, one's Xbox Live Gamercard will list said person as 'Bathing in Nazi Zombie Blood.' In Black Ops, it simply says 'Zombies: Der Riese'. *This map is based on a real top-secret German research facility in Poland, also called Der Riese. The real Der Riese was almost completely underground, and it was the alleged site of development for one of the Nazis' wunderwaffe (wonder weapon), Die Glocke. The exact purpose for Die Glocke is unknown, but some theories include antigravity, teleportation, and time travel. *In the animal testing lab, on the blackboard, a note says "H. Yena, Edward I know it was you". This was written by Harvey Yena. *When firing an upgraded M1911 at the moon you can see the explosions appear on the moon. *In the animal testing lab on the billboard behind the mystery box spawn point is a picture of Kino der Toten, showing the stage where the teleporter is, only this time it's covered by a sheet. *Across from the open double doors leading to Teleporter A, there is a large blood splatter on the wall that looks like it is actually made of two; one big and one small. It can be presumed that these splatters are all that remain of Ludwig Maxis and Samantha Maxis. *In the room with Quick Revive above the barricade one can see a sign that says L. Maxis M.D. Office and in that same window there is another book in the corner. *Waffenfabrik Der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Arms Factory - The Giant". The sign is toward the Automobile Garage while in the Mainframe area. There is also a light above the sign that is always on even when the power is off. *When a player uses a teleporter, words or phrases written on the walls in the level can show up, as well as close ups of zombie heads and the picture of Richtofen seen in the loading screen for Shi No Numa. *In the room with the Bowie Knife there is a dog paw, presumably Fluffy's, printed in blood. *If going down the catwalk, there is a window to the left with a flashing blue light that can be seen through the barrier. *When the M1911 is Pack-a-Punched and shot, the player will get pushed back like the Ray Gun. *In the bottom left corner of the loading screen for Der Riese, there is a finger, and in the top right corner, there is an eyeball. However, these features do not return in the Black ops edition of the map. The blood, however, remains. *There is a staircase marked which does not appear in game, next to the Juggernog stairs and the balcony. *There was going to be a Perk-a-Cola machine called Amm-O-Matic, but it was taken away at the last second. *On the moon, there is a red glowing spot. It's a meteor containing Element 115 (like the one featured outside of the map in Shi No Numa). *In Teleporter Room Z-B, in the left of the large canisters, there is half a body visible. When using cheats, it can be seen that the upper half of the body does not exist. *In the room where there is one brain stem and blackboard in the roof there is a note that reads "To faithful servant, the seed has been planted, observe and report, Maxis must not know." *In teleporter Z-A a metal door can occasionally be heard slamming. *When pack-a-punching an M1911, the player will receive a second, standard, M1911. *The ticking clock in the Main Courtyard reads 1:15, referring to the Element 115. *Der Riese's loading map is full of question marks. Most lead to hidden notes, while some have yet to be discovered. They may also be where the perk-a-colas were supposed to spawn. If one looks at the design, it is different than the actual map, suggesting that Treyarch changed the map design at the last minute along with removing the Amm-O-Matic. This is also backed up by flying through walls (mods on consoles, cheats on pc) and noticing one is in what appears to be an unfinished room. *If everyone is quiet, the players can hear what might be little kids singing. This noise happens to be near the power generator. *A woman crying can be heard from the balcony overlooking the power switch near Teleporter C. Other voices and noises can also be heard, but only if there are no nearby Zombies. *Beside the mainframe platform, there is writing that says "Embrace the trinity and power will be yours." *A dog can be heard whimpering near Teleporter B. *It is possible to get stuck in the doorway that leads to the catwalk. Sprint jump out of the catwalk window and go prone while landing right next to the door opening on the right side (Doing a 360 in mid air will probably help). And as a result, the player will be stuck if done correctly. Zombies and Hellhounds can still see and attack the player, so this being stuck position is not so good. *At the start of a game, it is stated that Der Riese is located near Breslau, Germany. * Category:Trivia Category:Der Riese Category:Zombies Mode